yule catch
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when you are having the best and worst luck of your life
1. Chapter 1

Harry was enjoying the dance and danced a few times and danced with Parvati, Padma and Lavender. Harry was dancing with Parvati his date and he saw the argument happening between Ron and Hermione. Harry saw Hermione running off " go Harry she needs you." Parvati said.

Harry didn't give it a second chance he ran after her and so did Ron he was catching up when he heard Hermione's voice. " Next time don't be a coward and ask me first if you wanted to be my date."

Hermione was about to turn around and run when she spotted Harry " Hermione come on I danced with all of your dorm mates but you so come on." Harry said sweetly.

Hermione came back down and took his outstretched hand he took it and led her back into the dance. " wow Harry it's good thing you got her away from Krum who knows what secrets she was sharing with him."

Harry stopped she was trying to urge him into the hall she already was in tears she wanted to get away from the prat. Harry formed her hand into a fist and nodded his toward Ron she got the hint. She spun around and decked him he stumbled back and tripped over his robes. Harry thought it was over but it wasn't Ron didn't get a chance to get up she kicked him hard in the nuts.

Harry cringed " Ron I value my friendship with Harry not to give away his secrets or help Krum with the tournament. Your friendship I longer value so stay the hell away from me unless you want some more of this."

Ron was withering on the ground holding his privates people laughed as they walked by Harry knelt down next to him. " Ron you were my first friend and valued well it lasted but this year you proved who you really are. I longer want to associate myself with a jealous arrogant prat." Harry flicked him in his already broken nose.

Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand and left Ron screaming on the ground he led Hermione to the dance floor. They enjoyed a nice slow dance but they didn't get a chance Krum interrupted. " Mind if I cut in."

Krum literately ripped Hermione out of his hands and bumped him out of the way and danced with her. Hermione smiled a sweet smile " victor I was sharing a dance with Harry can I finish my dance with him."

Krum sneered and gave Harry a dirty look " no you are my date tonight so you can go dance with his date and leave mine alone."

Harry heard what was said and was already pissed he brought his forearm down across Victors arm. It broke the hold he had on her she ran to a table seeing what was going on and wished not to be a part of it. Krum fired off a wild punch thanks to all the times with Dudley he dunked under the punch.

Harry was backed near the table the teachers knew this was a male dominance test had there wands out just in case it went to far. Harry bumped into a table he ducked under his arm and went behind him Victor swing himself around and punched he again missed. Harry saw his chance with his right arm wrapped it under his middle and under his arm. Due to all the physical labor at the Dursleys under all those baggy clothes he had some serious muscle. He picked up victor and slammed him through the table they were near.

Victor was groaning in the middle of the ruined table Harry walked over to Hermione and held out his hand " I do believe we have a dance to finish."

Hermione took his arm and the band continued to play as Krum's friends helped him up and out the door to get healed. The music started up again Harry finished the dance Hermione looked up to Harry " lets go for a walk."

He took her arm and led her out the door and managed to find there way out to the gardens and saw Hagrid talking with Maxine. He led her away and continued to walk and saw Snape with Karkaroff they again walked away. They walked farther down and saw Roger with Fleur getting a little to frisky. She tried walking way but he grabbed her and tried kissing her Harry blocked him " I think the lady doesn't want that."

Roger glared him " get lost this is matters that don't pertain to you so Harry to put it kindly piss off."

" I think it does I cant just leave a beautiful woman with a evil pervert who knows what you might do."

Roger grabbed his sides laughing and bent over Harry didn't see what was so funny but when Harry was thrown off he charged. He ended up spearing Harry through a bush he landed on top of Harry and went to rain down a punch on him. Harry moved his head and he ended punching the ground. Roger rolled off of him screaming and holding his hand Harry stood and shock off his robes and he had few slashes in the robes.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and Fleur's " I think its best I escort you to your headmistress she can handle this."

She just nodded her head he led her back the way they just came and walked into the conversation between her and Hagrid. " you see Maxine …"

Harry coughed they looked to him " sorry to Interrupt but Fleur has a matter that she needs to discuss with you in private were nobody can hear."

Maxine nodded her head Fleur kissed Harry's check and walked over to her " come Hagrid we can finish this in the carriages after I deal with this."

They walked away Harry saw a but flying to follow them he caught it with his seekers reflexes and held it in his hand. " hmm I think that is odd I remember when I garden that the bugs disappear when its cold. So what is a water beetle doing out here in the cold and so far away from water."

Hermione looked at the bug confused " Harry we learned about animagus in 3rd year this could be one."

He smiled and walked back inside and found Dumbledore and he was finishing a dance with McGonagall. Harry walked up to them grabbed a glass on the way dumped the juice and placed the bug in it and placed his hand over it.

Harry held it up as he got near them " Professor's you are the experts on the matter of animagus so what do you think ? "

They looked it over the bug was trying to get out of the glass McGonagall grabbed the glass and dumped the bug out. The bug tried flying away Harry smacked it down and the headmaster quickly pulled out his wand and shot out a spell. It hit the bug and it transformed back into none other then Rita she was laying out cold on the floor.

McGonagall conjured a stretcher and placed her on it and the teacher's led her to the hospital wing. This was turning out to be a eventful evening so far alone he had caused or led to 4 people to the hospital.

Hermione led Harry away again trying to go for that walk she led him to a empty classroom or so they thought. They walked in on Cedric with Pansy and she didn't have any clothes on he already ripped them off she was trying to fight off his kisses and his hands he stopped. " come on quit fighting I really don't care what your boyfriend says about Harry I just want some of you give Draco."

She went to smack him he stopped her " Cedric." everyone turned around and there in the doorway behind them was Cho. Cedric went pale Cho stalked over to him and slapped him he went to stop anther one out was slapped by pansy. With that one he collapsed on the ground and they both kicked him. They preceded to give him a beat down Harry again was led out make that 5 hell even mixed in that mess was 2 champions.

Hermione led him to the Library one place she figured would be quiet but Harry wasn't going to take a chance. He pushed her to a wall and kissed her on the lips and smiled when he stopped. " well it looks we both feel the same way and no words need to be said." She kissed him back.

Harry was enjoying this but it was nearing the time they needed to get back so he ended the kiss and headed back to the dorms they walked in. Ginny was standing looking pissed and dragged Hermione out of his hands and upstairs. Harry just went up to his dorms and changed he heard screaming coming from the female dorms. He heard a bang he ran downstairs and saw smoke coming from the female area.

Then the smoke got thick and black Hermione grabbed stumbling the stairs carrying Ginny in a firearms carry. She looked up to Harry " there is more girls up there."

Harry ran up to his dorm and aimed his wand at the wall and blew a hole in and smoke and fire poured into the boys dorm. Harry charged in he saw beds but no girls he grabbed a blanket and covered himself and headed out the door. He made his way down the hall towards the screams and saw the 1st and 2nd and 3rd year dorms is were the screams were coming from.

They also were the fire was the heaviest he tried a water charm no effect he couldn't open the doors or cause a back draft. He ran down the hall and saw the 7th year dorms were on the same side. He broke down that door and blow a hole in it girls came through. He told them were to go he continued to go down the line.

He got to the 1st year dorms and only 2 girls ran out he told them were to go and then he saw 2 other girls laying on the floor near heavy smoke. He picked them both up and brought them to the boys dorm. Then one of the girls spoke " Anna is under a bed hiding."

Harry ran back he looked under every bed and saw found Anna who was a cat he cursed himself. Sure it was still living but risking his life for a cat he reached for it and then the floor gave way. He fell through and the fire and smoke followed him he stood up and was in the common room. He groaned Flitwick and Sprout were escorting people out and then there was anther boom from upstairs. Then Harry remember he saw potions brewing upstairs he smiled good thing he bought the fireproof and crush proof trunk. He walked out and the door was shutting when a huge explosion knocked him and the teachers off there feet.

Harry looked back in the door and saw the night sky he stood up and walked to the door and looked down and saw that the tower gave way. He also there was a fire starting in the Divination tower he looked up and saw fireworks one must have hit the tower.

Harry walked back in and wondered what building what was under there tower and then remembered the potions lab was there. He ran down to check the teachers followed knowing what he was thinking. They got down to the Dungeons and saw the potions lab was in flames he was wondering what fire did this. Flitwick must have been thinking the same thing and muttered " fiendfyre"

Flitwick explained the counter curse they tried working hard but having no avail and saw nearing the potion stores. They ran as fast as they could and blow and rocked the whole school they were still standing they turned and saw walls and floors crashing down. Harry saw the wooden doors and got a wicked idea. " Flitwick Sprout clear the dungeons I got a idea."

They nodded no time for arguments and they went to the slytherin dorms Harry sealed most of the classroom doors. He saw the slytherin running by and then saw the teachers " we saw your idea and sealed the doors down there."

Harry grabbed flitwick " I need you to come with me we need to get into slytherin for this to work." He turned to sprout " leave those doors open just enough for us to get out but quick enough to shut."

They both ran down to the slytherin which was a ways down from there Flitwick opened the slytherin dorms. Harry saw the windows and he was thankfully for second year and remembered the dorms were under the lake. He raised his wand and Flitwick understood and ran because he wouldn't be able to run as fast as Harry. Harry gave him a small head start " reducto."

It hit the wall and you could see the stone strain but hold he keep firing and finally it a stone wall gave way. He could see the wall trying to hold the weight as it was now weakened Harry saw the water coming in fast. He took off and was barely down the hall and heard it give way he looked behind him and could see the wall of water coming his way. He saw the door and could see the doors were losing the fight with the fire he was passing Flitwick but knew the short man wouldn't make it.

Harry bent down well running and scooped him up only slowed down a little and got them both out of the door. He heard slam shut and set him down and turned and helped seal the door it held back the wall of water. Then slapped his head the teachers looked to him " umm I may have forgotten that Drumstrang boat was in the lake."

The teachers watched him ran off they followed they passed the great hall and saw all students in there. Snape joined them the rest were in there keeping people calm they got outside and saw the ship was smashed against the school wall. Harry the students swimming to shore as the water stopped rushing into the school. They heard a crash they turned and saw the Divination tower crash into the green houses that fire went unchecked. Plus it probably didn't help all the alcohol in there good thing it wasn't fiendfyre and was extinguished in the collapse.

Harry sat down on the ground thinking it was Christmas wasn't only good things only supposed to happen on this night. He stood up and walked back into the great hall and saw that the headmaster got everyone seated. The teachers were up there talking the headmaster turned to the school. " we are going to make arrangements but all Hogwarts students will have to go home tonight. Drumstrang will stay in Hufflepuff towers and Beauxbatons may stay in the carriages or go home tonight for the tri-wizard tournament is postponed.."

Gasps went through the hall this never happened he raised his hand the hall got silent " it will be restarted when it can be picked up at anther school or Hogwarts reopens its doors."

This got people talking but Harry raised his hand and the headmaster pointed to him " so how are we supposed to learn if Hogwarts is closed."

Everyone looked to the headmaster " you will have to go to Beauxbatons or Drumstrang when we make the arrangements with the schools."

Well this sucked he didn't want to wait around at his relatives but Hermione walked up beside him " don't worry my parent's would love to have you.'

Harry sighed then a 3rd year Gryffindor stood " sir its my fault the fire started I beat my friends I could cast fiendfyre. But a argument out in the hall throw my train of though and lost control of it."

Wow he turned to Hermione " Ginny was arguing with me to stay away from you and don't start anything with her future husband."

Harry shock his head he whispered to Hermione " lets see 6 people in the hospital the destruction of the dungeons. The collapse of the divination and Gryffindor tower and black lake levels dropped and a ship destroyed. Someone how we were involved in those happenings not bad for a night's evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
